pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravi Shankar (poet)
Ravi Shankar (born 1975) is an American poet. Life Youth and education Shankar was raised in Manassas, Virginia. He earned a bachelor's degree from the University of Virginia where he worked with Lisa Russ Spaar and Gregory Orr, and a Master of Fine Artsmaster's degree]] in poetry from Columbia University's School of the Arts, where he studied with Lucie Brock-Broido and Richard Howard.Ram Devineni. Riding the Boat. ''Jacket'' magazine, (March 2002). Web. Dec/ 13. 2006. Career He is the poet in residence at Central Connecticut State University and the founding editor of the online arts journal, The Drunken Boat. His debut poetry collection, Instrumentality, was published by Cherry Grove in May 2004.CCSU Poet Ravi Shankar’s Poem Collection Published, (September 2004). Accessed 2006-12-13. He co-wrote Wanton Textiles (No Tell Books, 2006) with Reb Livingston, selections of which were published in Fringe Magazine''Ravi Shankar and Reb Livingston, [http://www.fringemagazine.org/issue_02_long_poetry.htm ''Wanton Textiles.] Fringe, (March 2006), Issue 2. Accessed 2007-03-09. and Beltway Poetry Quarterly.Reb Livingston, from [http://washingtonart.com/beltway/livingston.html Wanton Textiles.] Beltway Poetry Quarterly, (Winter 2007), Vol 8, No 1. Accessed 2007-03-09. His chapbook Voluptuous Bristle, was published by Finishing Line Press in 2010. Shankar's poetry has been published in such places as The Massachusetts Review,Ravi Shankar, Return to Mumbai. Massachusetts Review, (Summer 1999), vol.40, no.2. Accessed 2006-12-13. The Cortland Review,Ravi Shankar, [http://www.cortlandreview.com/issue/24/shankar.html Carousel.] Cortland Review, (November 2003), Issue 24. Accessed 2006-12-15. and The New Hampshire Review.Ravi Shankar, [http://www.newhampshirereview.com/shankar.htm Dark.] New Hampshire Review, (Summer 2005), Vol 1, no.1. Accessed 2006-12-13. His critical work has appeared in The Iowa Review,Ravi Shankar, "Node and Network in Los Angeles". The Iowa Review, (1 July 2002). Accessed 2006-12-13. among other publications. He co-edited an anthology of contemporary Arab and Asian poetry, along with poets Tina Chang and Nathalie Handal, published by Norton in Spring 2008.Language for a New Century: Contemporary Poetry from the Middle East, Asia, and Beyond. ISBN 0-393-33238-1 Shankar reviews poetry for the Contemporary Poetry Review.Ravi Shankar at Contemporary Poetry Review. Accessed 2006-12-13. He has been a commentator for WFCRWCFR News Reports, 6/2/04. Accessed 2006-12-15. (Public Radio) and a judge for various poetry competitions.InterBoard Poetry Competition. Accessed 2006-12-13.Young Writers Competition. Accessed 2006-12-13. Controversies Shankar became the subject of several controversies during 2014–2015. He was alleged in a number of cases including driving under the influence, larceny, credit card fraud, and unauthorized use of university funds. He served 90 days in Hartford Correctional Center. In 2015, Shankar resigned from teaching at Central Connecticut State University. He also filed multiple charges against the public university system of Central Connecticut. All of the pending cases filed by both parties were dismissed with a settlement of $60,409, paid by the college authority to Shankar. Following his resignation from the University, it was reported in the media that he had been suffering from acute mental illness. Recognition Instrumentality was a finalist for the 2005 Connecticut Book Awards.2005 Connecticut Book Awards Finalists and Winners. Accessed 2006-12-13. Publications Poetry * Instrumentality. Cincinnati, OH: Cherry Grove, 2004. *''Wanton Textiles'' (chapbook; with Reb Livingston). No Tell Books, 2006. *''Seamless Matter: Thirty stills''. MN?: Ohm Editions, 2010. *''Voluptuous Bristle: Poems''. Georgetown, Kent, UK: Finishing Line Press, 2010. *''Deepening Groove''. Aptos, CA: National Poetry Review Press, 2011. *''What Else Could It Be: Ekphrastics and collaborations''. Durham, NC: Carolina Wren Press, 2015. *''Durable Transit: Selected poems, 1997-2017''. Paperwall, 2018.Durable Transit: Selected poems, 1997-2017, Amazon.com. Web, Dec. 16, 2018. Translated *Andal, The Autobiography of a Goddess (translated with Priya Sarukkai Chabria). New Delhi: Zubaan Books, 2015; Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2016 Edited *''Language for a New Century: Contemporary poetry from the Middle East, Asia, and beyond'' (edited with Tina Chang & Nathalie Handal). New York: Norton, 2008. *Reetika Vazirani, Radha Says: Final poems. Stonington, CT: Drunken Boat, 2010. *''Union: 50 Years of Writing from Singapore / 15 Years of Drunken Boat'' (edited with Alvin Pang). Singapore: Ethos Books / Chester, CT: Drunken Boat, 2015. *''The Golden Shovel Anthology: New poems honoring Gwendolyn Brooks'' (edited with Patricia Smith & Peter Kahn). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2017. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au;Ravi Shankar 1975, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 16, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Ravi Shankar profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Ravi Shankar b. 1975 at the Poetry Foundation *Ravi Shankar at Poetry International (8 poems) ;Prose *"In Praise of Abstractions" - essay by Ravi Shankar at Academy of American Poets ;Audio / video *Audio recordings of Ravi Shankar at 'From the Fishhouse' ;About *"CCSU Suspends Professor Ravi Shankar; Senator Says Fire Him," Hartford Courant, 2015 *"Goodbye Drunken Boat, Hello Anomaly'' Category:American poets Category:American people of Indian descent Category:Central Connecticut State University faculty Category:Writers from Virginia Category:Writers from Connecticut Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:American academics Category:People from Manassas, Virginia Category:Living people Category:1975 births Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets